


【海城】只想保護你（五）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: *有些微表城*素股*許多偏離YGO原作之私設，不介意者再點入





	【海城】只想保護你（五）

（五）

AEC的設計團隊待在日本的期程原訂為兩個禮拜，但在遊戲待到第四天時，AEC方卻突然通知，因為另一款暢銷的線上遊戲出現嚴重的技術問題而必須緊急召回遊戲的團隊協助處理，這讓本來還游刃有餘與KC研發部慢慢討論製作細節的遊戲完全措手不及。

雖然遊戲當下就向AEC表示可以先回去支援，但為了將Illusion Empire開發企劃做得至臻完善，他要求公司等事情處理告一段落後，必須讓他再帶原班人馬回日本協助KC這邊的開發作業。

遊戲的要求得到了AEC的首肯，於是他向海馬提出將Illusion Empire開發製程上下兩階段的建議。

第一階段就是KC研發部先慢慢進行此次日本行已定案的部分，等遊戲處理完AEC的事情，他會再帶團隊回來繼續第二階段的作業。

突如其來的行程改變讓遊戲變得忙碌了起來，兩天後就要暫時回德國的他把握剩下的時間，與KC研發部重新訂定遊戲開發期程，並確認第一階段所有的細節，常常忙到深夜都還在辦公室加班，完全無暇幫城之內研究那份名單上的編號7。

不知道是否因為不想打擾忙碌的遊戲，在設計團隊忙得焦頭爛額的那段時間，城之內不但減少與遊戲見面的次數，對海馬各種殷勤及纏黏的表現也直接升級一個檔次，這讓海馬有股自己又重回城之內心中重視程度第一名寶座的勝利感。

所有的一切都往好的方向發展，除了海馬身邊的秘書神崎除外。

對海馬來說，神崎唯一的優點就是工作能力還算優秀，但最近卻十分反常，不只在工作上頻頻出小差錯，還搞出一大堆烏龍，使得跟他接洽的主管或客戶無不埋怨其辦事不力又粗心。

其實神崎犯的錯都不算大問題，但由於接到太多投訴，海馬就算再覺得無聊也必須多少做出處置。

在遊戲回國的前一天下午，正當海馬在辦公室口頭訓斥神崎時，遊戲突然拜訪，並表示有事要和海馬單獨談談。

「你是明天的飛機吧？」這兩天受到城之內迷途知返的滋潤，海馬對遊戲的口氣也比先前和緩了不少。

「嗯，明天下午。」遊戲答完後露出一個苦笑：「但我問過城之內君，他說明天同一時間你有個山區工程地探勘的行程，所以可能沒辦法來幫我送機了。」

海馬笑而不語，對於城之內這次總算在他跟遊戲之間選擇自己一事感到格外得意，只是他愉悅的時間還不到一分鐘，遊戲就將話題導向城之內最近的表現有些異常，希望海馬在他回德國後多多照顧。

「異常？城之內最近再正常不過了，你不要因為被他冷落就酸葡萄說他行為異常。」海馬哼笑出聲，因燙傷而貼著人工皮的手拿起咖啡悠哉地喝了一口。

「我不是指那個......」遊戲無奈搖頭之餘也隨口解釋道：「我是指城之內君這兩天雙手顫動的頻率變高的事。」

「雙手顫動？」海馬稍微回想了一下，沒什麼印象，但這幾天的確常常不小心摔破碗盤或弄壞東西，但海馬並不認為這算什麼異常，所以他不太在意地回道：「似乎有吧，那又如何？」

「什麼那又如何......」海馬滿不在乎的語氣讓遊戲察覺到不太對勁，下一秒他露出一副驚訝的表情：「等等、海馬社長你不會完全不曉得城之內的狀況吧？」

「什麼狀況？」

見海馬果然完全不知情的模樣，遊戲訝異地自言自語：「什麼啊......看你們要好到住一起，我還以為社長你知道呢......」

遊戲自顧自的碎唸透露了些許挑釁，海馬感覺對方似乎掌握了許多自己不知道但卻有關城之內的重要之事，在競爭心態的比較下，他不耐煩地煩嘖道：「有什麼事你就說清楚，在那邊扭扭捏捏算什麼？」

「這個嘛......說來話長，而且在說之前我想先確認一點，海馬社長你應該知道城之內君一直對你抱有一些比較特殊的感情吧？」

海馬遲疑了一下，接著點點頭表示知道：「你問這做什麼？」

「那你喜歡他嗎？」

遊戲問出這句話後，海馬立刻露出被冒犯的不悅樣，他知道海馬的心裡一定在大喊著＂關你什麼事＂、＂我為什麼要跟你說＂之類的答覆，但遊戲仍不急不徐地補充道：

「如果海馬社長也喜歡城之內君的話，那你們就是兩情相悅，如此一來，我今天就會以城之內朋友的身份來跟你透露一些你所不知道的情報，反之，如果你跟城之內只是純粹單箭頭關係，那我今天就會以競爭者的身份拒絕將這些私人情報透露給你。」

「競爭者......你這傢伙果然也對城之內......」

海馬的瞬間鐵青的臉色讓遊戲噗嗤一聲笑了出來，他擺擺手：

「哈哈，對不起，我剛說笑的，看你這表情我就大致猜得到你真正的想法了，放心吧，雖然城之內對我們的待遇一樣，但海馬社長在城之內心中的地位跟我完全不同，我跟城之內只會是一輩子的朋友，想跟你競爭也沒辦法。」

遊戲聳聳肩，不理會海馬那明顯的敵視目光，「好，來說正題。」他思考了一會兒，最後決定從城之內小時候產生病因那時開始說起：

「社長應該也是在童實野長大的吧？那應該有聽說過十六年前，在舊社區那一帶曾經發生過一件失業男子殺害全家的案子才對？」

「沒聽說，我十歲才搬來這裡的。」海馬回得直接，但又問：「問這做什麼？這很重要嗎？」

「嗯，對城之內君來說很重要沒錯。」遊戲拿出手機搜尋了那時的地方報導，並將畫面給海馬看，海馬才剛掃到第一段「現行犯城之內氏」幾個字就大致猜到原委：

「......殺人的失業男子就是城之內的父親？」

「是的，他的父親因中年失業而性情大變，不只養成酗酒的壞習慣而且還時常暴力毆打，在某一次跟妻子起衝突後，一氣之下拿水果刀殺了家中的人，而城之內君就是當年這件案子的倖存者。」

「哦，這還真是讓人意外的過去。」

海馬的反應意外地冷靜，此時的他想起遊戲的爺爺曾擔任過警長，於是他隨口問道：「所以你是因為城之內是殺人犯的兒子才認識他的？」

「不是，我會認識城之內君純粹只是巧合，是因為......」

遊戲用攪棒輕輕地將咖啡中的牛奶攪拌均勻，並緩緩地向海馬說出自己與城之內相識的那段往事：

遊戲從小就是個不起眼的孩子，他的個性溫和，但卻過於懦弱自卑，因身材矮小又不擅交際、運動能力又差，從小就是班上同學欺負的對象，雖然爺爺是警察，但他卻一次也不敢對武藤雙六透露在學校遭到霸凌之事。

在他十歲那年，沒有朋友的他獨自在公園玩著鞦韆，無意中發現一個跟他同齡的金髮男孩被3、4個六年級的學生圍毆，即使明顯不是對手，但他仍不服輸地拼命反擊，完全沒讓那些高年級生因體型優勢佔到便宜。

正當遊戲猶豫著是否要找大人來處理時，金髮男孩因為被推倒、額頭撞上公園中間的飲水台而瞬間頭破血流，高年級生見狀頓時嚇得鳥獸散，發現大事不秒的遊戲立刻跑進電話亭直撥武藤雙六的辦公室專線。

將男孩送急診後，遊戲才知道他叫城之內克也，是孤兒院的小孩。

本來爺孫倆在將人送醫院後就打算離開，但男孩額頭的傷口因為破口太大，需要做約十幾針的簡易縫針手術，在時間急迫又沒人前來陪同的情況下，他們只好在醫院待著等手術結束。

「真的很抱歉，這孩子常常闖禍、不小心弄傷妳們小孩真的很抱歉......」

到了晚上才終於有院方老師來，但她們一到醫院就不斷向來探望的家長們鞠躬賠罪，明明做錯事的人是那些高年級生，但卻搞得反而變得像是男孩的錯。

十歲的遊戲其實不太懂，為何老師們比起男孩的傷勢更強調他的過錯，就像他不懂為何一向鼓勵他多交朋友的爺爺會將他拉過一旁叮囑他別跟男孩靠太近一樣匪夷所思。

在城之內被接出院後，遊戲以為這件事就此告一段落，怎知過了一個禮拜，在遊戲再度被班上同學逼著一次背5個人的書包時，頭上包著繃帶的城之內突然出現在眾人面前替他解危。

「書包不會自己背嗎？」城之內一口氣將全部的書包丟向班上那群小惡霸，還做勢握拳將他們趕走。

受到城之內突如其來的幫助讓遊戲很是訝異，他怯怯地道了聲謝，城之內一聽則是立刻露出欣喜的神色，還伸出手開心地自我介紹：「上次很謝謝你，我叫克也！」

別人伸手就要回握，這是最基本的禮貌，只是爺爺那句囑咐仍言猶在耳，這使得遊戲第一次失禮地連頭都沒抬就直接轉身逃離現場。

接下來的發展就如同城之內對待小時候的海馬那般，城之內會時不時地在遊戲被欺負時出面幫他打跑霸凌者、也會在遊戲發生危險時即時救援，就像個騎士般處處保護著遊戲。

只是遊戲不像海馬，即使他一開始曾對城之內這種糾纏似的貼身保護感到極度不自在，但他也不曾口出惡言或實際趕人，個性膽小的他每次都客套地婉拒城之內幫助，不過那微弱的拒絕根本敵不過對方牛一般的固執，這使得遊戲只能被動的接受城之內的好意。

善良如遊戲，城之內多次無償的保護終究讓點滴在心頭的他放下心牆，為了答謝城之內這段時間的照顧，遊戲在某天下午買了一台玩具車送他，這讓城之內開心到幾乎要跳飛起來，還拆盒子邊不忘向遊戲大力道謝。

「你跟我謝什麼啊，是我要謝你才對，因為有你，現在沒人敢再欺負我了。」

「不、我謝謝你是應該的......」城之內坐在鞦韆上，兩隻腿隨意地踢啊踢，斜照的夕陽將他的側臉照得有些紅潤：「因為你......我的手再也不抖了。」

坐著另一只鞦韆的遊戲好奇地問：「手不抖了？那是什麼意思？你生病了嗎？」

城之內搖搖頭：「不知道，但我沒有咳嗽也沒有發燒，只是有時候會突然全身緊張焦慮、心跳加速又冒冷汗、雙手也會不自然顫動，總覺得身體裡好像有東西要跑出來一樣，這算生病嗎......？」

城之內見遊戲也一臉不解，於是張開雙手握了握拳，續道：

「我從四年前被帶到孤兒院時就開始出現這個毛病了，起初只是會時不時想起可怕的畫面，幾次強迫自己忘記後，就換成雙手會不受控地顫抖，接著就會有想破壞東西的衝動，每次只要手開始顫動，我會先用力抓著衣服忍耐，忍不下來的話，我就會把眼前的物品弄壞......」

「為、為什麼會這樣？」遊戲其實聽得有點害怕，但跟城之內相處這麼久了，他一次都沒看到城之內破壞任何一項東西，於是他壓下恐懼問：「你有跟大人說過嗎？」

「有，這四年內我曾經被領養過2次，在幾次弄壞東西被罵時，我有跟領養的大人解釋過這個毛病，結果他們都說我是有問題的小孩，然後就把我送回孤兒院......當然我也曾跟院裡的老師說過，不過她們就只是不給我玩具而已。」

城之內的表情越說越低落，旁邊的遊戲立刻笨拙地轉移話題：「咦、嗯......那......那城之內君剛說、因為我，所以手不再抖了是指......？」

「因為你讓我有了可以保護的東西。」城之內說完後，臉上因害羞而露出一抹霞紅：

「其實我也是最近才發現的，不知道為什麼，只要我保護人的話，我就會感覺很有成就感，而那個成就感會讓我心裡特別踏實平靜，手也不再抖了，很神奇吧？」

城之內雙腿一瞪，從鞦韆上跳了下來：

「不過，我的保護好像只會讓人感到厭惡，我知道遊戲你跟瀨人......哦瀨人就是讓我發現這個方法的孩子，你跟他一樣，一直對我的保護感到困擾，只是你比較溫柔，不敢反抗才勉強接受，其實我不該強人所難，但我實在找不到其他方法去抑制自己破壞的衝動，所以......」

說到這裡，城之內頓默了一會兒，遊戲沉著氣，一言不發地看著前方那個小小的背影，不知怎地總覺得有些心疼，接著他聽到城之內一句輕輕的道歉：「......對不起，也謝謝你。」

遊戲睜大了眼，下一秒他跟著跳下鞦韆，直直地跑向城之內並緊握住他的手：

「城、城之內君！你不用道歉，其實我......我一點都不困擾、只要能讓你的病不再發作，你想保護我一輩子也沒關係！」

這就是城之內與遊戲之間的友誼起始點，一個因為身材矮小總被欺負的孩子從那天起有了最可靠的守護者、一個需要透過保護別人才能正常的孩子也有了克制心理疾病的最有效處方籤。

從相識的十歲到之後分道揚鑣的十七歲，這七年的日子裡城之內對遊戲的保護可以說是竭盡心力，即使是旁人也有目共睹。

其中讓武藤雙六也為之改觀的就屬遊戲的綁架案，那時因為他高陞警廳次長遭人眼紅，結果剛升國二的遊戲一下課就被黑衣人抓進車裡帶走。

當警方還在被動地等著歹徒的勒贖電話時，城之內就已經發揮所長，藉由圖書館的公用電腦將一路上的監視器畫面拼湊起來並找到歹徒藏匿的地方，接著就趁深夜，一個人單槍匹馬地從排煙管偷偷爬進壞人所在的工廠將遊戲帶了出來，隨後通知警方進門攻堅。

武藤雙六為了這件事欠城之內一個大人情、以致於後來城之內因為＂被保護者＂遊戲即將出國而打算改當保護市民的警察時，他才動用一切人脈關係，硬是在退休前獨排眾議將城之內拉進警隊。

「哦，真是感人的友情。」海馬說話的聲音毫無起伏：「提醒你，下次向我描述一件事時，直接講重點就行，不要加這麼多不必要的個人情感。」

天知道遊戲剛剛懷念似地說出自己與城之內的種種過往時，海馬內心多不是滋味，直說城之內手抖的原因就好了，講這麼多他跟城之內的回憶做什麼？就連對話都鉅細靡遺得讓人有種炫耀感。

本來還在為了城之內這兩天的重視而沾沾自喜，但一聽到原來遊戲跟城之內曾有過一段相知相惜的七年時光後，海馬頓時像顆洩了氣的皮球，贏不了那兩人之間深厚羈絆的挫敗感讓他忍不住又變回妒夫模式。

遊戲見海馬對自己的敵意又恢復了，連忙笑著打圓場：「社長，我還沒說完，接下來要說的才是重點。」

「爺爺跟我曾經帶城之內去給心理醫生檢查，發現城之內的狀況其實是一種常見的PTSD症狀。」

海馬跟著唸了一次：「PTSD......是那個因為經歷重大事故產生的精神疾病？」

「嗯，正確名稱是創傷後壓力症候群，城之內君雖然幸運從六歲那場事故存活下來，但因為目擊父親砍殺母妹、以及面臨即將被殺死的巨大恐懼，導致他在事件後先是出現回閃（flashback）現象，也就是不斷想起案發時的凶殺畫面，反覆的情境再現讓他產生極大的焦慮及心理壓力......」

「當時城之內君不但沒接受過心理輔導、反倒還因為是殺人犯的小孩而備受疏離，在壓力無處宣洩排解之下，他的腦自動將那份焦慮置換成外顯式的攻擊，並透過心因性的手部震顫表現出來，才會造成城之內君只要一手抖就有想破壞東西的衝動，偶爾在他情勢起伏大的時候，這現象也會出現......」

海馬一邊聽遊戲滔滔不絕的解釋、一邊回想著記憶中的幼年城之內......

不自然顫動的小手、總是皺巴的衣角、被貼上＂愛搞破壞＂標籤而被孤立的身影、固著似的保護行為，在知道一切原委後，那些過往的每一個畫面都讓他格外有所感觸。

他其實有些氣自己，除了做為無意中疏遠城之內的一員外，海馬也完全沒想到現在坐在眼前的情敵，居然是小時候的自己培養出來的，若是十歲的他坦然接受城之內的示好，哪會有後來那些武藤遊戲跟城之內產生近十年情誼之類的鳥事。

還有城之內的病......其實海馬根本不介意他那些什麼手抖症還是心因性破壞癖還是什麼的，他在意的是城之內壓制這個症狀的方法。

從遊戲的說法來推論，只要有人能滿足城之內保護他人時產生的成就感，不管對象是誰，城之內都有可能會像對待自己般無條件地盡心照顧他，一個武藤遊戲分走城之內的重視就已經夠讓海馬跳腳了，要是之後再多來幾個......海馬光想就覺得無法忍受。

「城之內這個毛病......有辦法完全治療好嗎？」海馬突然問道。

＂治療＂兩字讓遊戲的眉頭上挑了一下，他知道獨佔欲強的海馬或許只是不希望城之內會因為這個病而依賴其他女人男人，所以才想說要藉由治療好讓城之內恢復正常，但有這個想法就等於是將城之內當病人看待，這是遊戲無法接受的事。

「這種心理層面的創傷本來就難以完全復原，況且治療什麼的......如果我不說的話，你會發現城之內君有這種病嗎？」遊戲見海馬仍然一副無法釋懷的鑽牛角尖樣，他兩手一攤，像豁出去似地鬆口道：

「我知道你在介意什麼？我就直接明說了吧，如同我一開始跟你說的，你在城之內君心中的地位特別不同，他把你當成第一眼看到的雛鳥媽媽，即使是我也無法取代，我相信之後就算出現其他會讓城之內君想保護的人也一樣，沒人威脅得到你的地位，我就是知道這點，所以連想跟你競爭的念頭都沒有。」

「所以你還是＂想＂競爭嘛？」海馬故意挑著遊戲的話說：「倒不用先惺惺作態地說一些沒人能贏我之類的好聽話，這些話從你這個佔盡那傢伙注意力的人的嘴裡說出來一點說服力都沒有。」

海馬針對性十足的發言讓遊戲邊搖頭邊無奈地笑道：「哈，要是城之內君對我有對你一半在意的話，我當初就不會到德國留學了。」

海馬微瞇起眼，似乎從遊戲的話中嗅到了點不尋常的味道。

「嗯......這本來是我個人的私事，但看你一直把我當假想敵般不斷對我表現出敵意，為了不影響往後的合作案，說給你放心也好。」

遊戲喝了一口茶，略作休息後開始侃侃而談：

「我相信你自己也見識過城之內君這個人攻陷人心的能力有多厲害，幾乎沒人能在體會過他無微不至照顧後還不動心的，我獨享了城之內君的溫柔整整七年，也與他互訴了喜歡好幾次，就連詢問同宿時他都一口答應，我一直以為我們對彼此都是抱持著一樣的感情，也做好從此跟城之內君在一起的打算，怎知......」

遊戲回想起他跟城之內搬進新房子那天的對話，嘴角忍不住揚起一絲苦笑：

「咦？你說有女生跟你告白？」

新居落成的第一天，城之內就立刻炒了桌好菜慶祝，他夾了一塊肉到遊戲碗裡，語氣有些欣慰：「真是太好了遊戲，認識你這麼久從來沒看過你交女朋友，我還以為你是女性絕緣體呢！」

遊戲拿筷的手頓了一下，他覺得城之內的反應跟自己預想中的不太一樣，於是他刻意說道：

「嗯，那個女生叫杏子，跟城之內君一樣，她也是個很照顧我的人，不只會空手道，還一直跟我約定要一起報考警校呢。」

「哦哦。」城之內沒有察覺遊戲的試探，他像個熱愛聽八卦的男孩般亮著眼睛興奮問道：「所以遊戲你最後有答應她的告白嗎？如果有的話，那我等等就去搬幾瓶啤酒來慶祝你脫離單身！」

遊戲啞然：「......城之內君你、你不介意嗎？如果我真的交了女朋友的話......」

「介意？為什麼要介意？」城之內有些不解，但隨即猜到遊戲的意思，他曖昧地笑著：

「哦......你是指之後帶杏子回家的話我會不會介意嗎？不會不會，我不會介意，你們完全不用顧慮我，必要的話我去外面找地方過一晚也是可以的！」

聽完這番話的遊戲一言不發地低下頭，心中那份瞬間斷線的冀望讓他沉默了好一段時間、直到城之內著急地將手覆在他額頭上檢查是否發燒時，他才緩緩抬頭，笑彎的眼角微微濕潤：

「......我喜歡你，城之內君。」

「嗯，遊戲！我也喜歡你！」

城之內如往常般給予肯定的回應，那毫不遲疑的語氣同時也替遊戲這份錯覺的愛戀上畫下一個句點，那一刻他才瞭解，原來城之內對他的喜歡不是他想像的那樣，而是朋友之間最單純的＂喜歡。＂

「這就是為什麼我說我跟城之內君只會是一輩子的朋友。」遊戲將最後一口茶喝光，雖然事情早已過去、但那雙淡紫色的圓眸仍流露出一絲落寞：

「城之內君幾乎每天都對我說喜歡，但他的喜歡卻少了愛情中應該有的自私、佔有及嫉妒，這表示我們之間的關係是永遠跨越不到愛情的純友誼，所以即使他對我、或是對其他人再好再溫柔，你也不需要太過眼紅。」

「......」海馬沒有聽出遊戲最後一段話的重點，他的內心盤繞著一個說不出口的糾結。

雖然武藤遊戲口口聲聲說他的地位不同、雖然城之內的確向他告白過、雖然城之內曾經想偷吻他，但是......

就連與武藤遊戲這7年的相處都是沒有愛情成份的喜歡，城之內對他做的那些曖昧舉動真的有比較特別嗎，這點海馬實在有些疑惑。

遊戲自然看穿海馬的心思，他一改方才的失落，心想著既然話都說到這裡了，那就好人做到底吧。

「社長，你最近身旁那個叫什麼......哦、那個叫神崎真一的秘書是不是常常出一些小狀況？」

遊戲突然轉移話題，還笑得一臉深意：「我剛進來前還在門口聽見你在罵他呢，他應該不是個工作會如此粗心的人吧？」

「哼，平常辦事能力還行，但這兩天也不知道吃錯什麼藥，不是誤刪資料就是改錯數據、今天早上還將部門彙整的年度計畫書用新文件存檔覆蓋，接連犯這麼多基本的電腦文書錯誤、被罵了還一堆狡辯，再繼續這樣遲早趕他回家吃自己。」

「呵呵，說不定那些失誤真不是他的錯。」遊戲低笑兩聲，見海馬一臉不明究理的疑惑表情，他提點般地暗示道：

「下次有空的話，仔細觀察城之內君看神崎秘書的眼神吧，他跟你在這方面很像，一雙眼睛永遠藏不住對情敵的妒意。」

「......？」都還沒消化完遊戲這番話的意思呢、海馬就接著聽到遊戲下一句更加高深莫測的發言：

「如果你還是懷疑自己在城之內君心中不夠特別的話，那就去找找當年你送給城之內君的那台迷你警車吧。」

「什麼？」

遊戲笑了一下，像是故弄玄虛般打著啞謎：「他有很多玩具車，但終究只有你送的那台......可以停進他內心的停車場。」

＿＿＿

與武藤遊戲對話過後，海馬感覺自己的心態出現了很大的轉變。

比如說他不會再因為城之內關心遊戲而感到吃味、因為友人定位的遊戲早以對他不具任何威脅性；比如說他不會再因為神崎犯小錯而感到生氣、因為那幾乎全是吃醋的城之內故意給他穿的小鞋；又比如說他不會再用任何擺酷或冷淡的姿態面對城之內的各種示好、因為他不想要這些本來專屬於自己的溫柔再次轉移至他人身上。

「等等吹完頭髮幫你換藥吧。」穿睡衣的海馬安靜地坐在床邊，站在他正前方的城之內正拿著台吹風機吹乾他濕漉的褐髮。

靈活的指頭不停撥著他的頭髮，吹風機的暖風伴隨著不時拂過額頭的輕柔動作，難以言喻的安心感讓海馬忍不住全身放鬆，他像隻乖順的大貓般、慵懶地享受城之內舒服的烘毛服務。

聽了武藤遊戲的話之後，今晚回家他有稍微留意家中的玩具車擺設，想找找自己當年送城之內的小車到底被放在哪，只是毫無所獲。

事實上，要找到那台車也不容易，如果海馬沒記錯的話，那台迷你玩具車也才姆指大小，除非被擺在顯眼的位置上，不然要在這家中找到它簡直像大海撈針。

他本來想直接開口問城之內，但如今"美景"當前，他倒沒了心思去理會玩具車的事。

海馬直視著的目光剛好對上城之內的胸腹部，沒有穿睡衣習慣的他此時上半身只穿著一件貼身黑色背心，包裹在布料內的肌肉線條隨著手臂擺出的各種動作起伏變化，兩側小點的形狀時隱時突，看得思緒本就輕飄的海馬更加心猿意馬。

他想起城之內幾天前那個未遂的吻，忍不住伸舌舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇，色大時膽就肥，於是海馬決定要一改之前被動的態度、直接放大絕招。

城之內將海馬的頭髮吹乾後，正準備收起吹風機、轉身去拿藥箱時，一直乖乖坐在床邊的海馬突然伸出手緊緊圈住城之內的腰，頭也順勢埋進城之內的懷中。

「......別走。」海馬說完還不忘將城之內圈得更近，讓城之內整個人重心不穩、差點跟著海馬雙雙倒在床上。

「咦......你怎、怎麼突然......？」城之內被海馬這突如其來的緊抱給嚇得不輕，他下意識扭動著腰想掙脫，但卻被對方抱得更緊，兩具身體相貼之處毫無縫隙，害城之內更加不敢輕舉妄動。

手臂一伸就能摸到海馬的背、低頭一望就能看到海馬的髮旋、甚至一呼吸就能聞到海馬身上淡淡的沐浴香，前所未有的肌膚接觸讓城之內的臉瞬間漲紅，心跳也隨之加快，沸騰的腦早已喪失思考能力。

他不想推開、但也不敢回抱，不知該擺在哪的一雙手只能在空中不知所措地隨意動作，一下難以置信地摀住嘴巴、一下又煽著自己發燙的臉，最後試探地碰了碰身體發現沒被海馬拒絕後，城之內這才一手摸著他的頭、一手輕覆在他肩上。

這還是第一次海馬在他面前露出這麼依賴的模樣，看起來像是想尋求慰藉，但又像是在撒嬌......

城之內以為海馬工作上遇到了困難，於是連忙安慰：「沒事沒事、別擔心，有什麼事我都會替你解決的。」

「......任何事嗎？」在城之內懷抱中的海馬聲音悶悶的，聽起來格外委屈。

城之內打包票：「對、任何事！只要你有需要，任何事我都能替你解決！」

「包括生理需求嗎？」

「當然沒......咦？」城之內以為自己聽錯，所以又重新問了一次：「你說什麼需求？」

「生理需求，我想做愛。」海馬再次口齒清晰地重複道，說完還補充一句：「跟你做。」

「我？這個......做......但我......」城之內臉紅了起來，還來不及說自己沒經驗、要不要先看個影片學習觀摩之類的話，海馬已經一個翻身將他壓倒在床上，雙腿跨坐在城之內腰側，接著俯下身就往城之內的嘴唇吻了上去。

被海馬吻住的當下，城之內的腦袋可以說是出現爆炸性的衝擊，雖然這是他夢寐以求的事，但第一時間城之內仍嚇得一把推開海馬。

「你你你你......你親我？」城之內漲紅著臉，手背直捂住嘴，一副難以置信的模樣。

「是啊，我親你，我等等還想跟你上床，好好期待。」海馬預告道。

城之內並沒被海馬這直白的性邀約感動或感到任何喜悅，老實說他嚇壞了，連忙紅著臉不斷輕推海馬：「你、你別拿這種事開玩笑啊！」

海馬想藉著上位優勢來壓制城之內，但城之內的力氣比他大，明顯無法用蠻力得逞，即使如此，海馬仍執意用動粗的方式對付城之內，終於在某次不小心被城之內的手揮到臉時，海馬終於找到機會借題發揮：

「痛......」海馬摸著右頰，揪緊的表情浮誇得活像是被打了一記火辣的右勾拳。

「怎麼了！？」城之內迅速地坐起身查看海馬的傷勢，他記得自己完全沒出力，但海馬的反應還是讓他下意識緊張起來。

「你打到我了。」海馬佯裝生氣地說，隨後又補了句：「很痛。」

「對不起......我不是故意的，你的臉有沒有怎樣？」為了查看傷勢，城之內將臉貼近海馬，結果反被按住後腦勺、整個身子往前傾。

「呃、等......唔！」海馬微歪著頭、手緊按住城之內的頭並狠狠地往他的嘴親下去，這次出招更為猛烈，直接連舔帶吮地對著唇瓣就是一陣啃咬。

海馬的攻勢讓城之內的大腦瞬間當機，剛剛的蜻蜓點水就已經夠刺激的了，現在居然......

城之內突然覺得有些暈眩，他緊閉著眼，心臟瘋狂跳動、臉也燙得快冒出煙，在察覺靈滑的舌頭打算侵入時，城之內僵硬已久的身體突然激顫一下，他的手反應性地使力，結果立刻被海馬的大掌壓下：

他哼問道：「你想讓我再受傷一次嗎？」

「不......我沒......」海馬的話果然讓城之內瞬間消力，他擔心再發生像剛才的誤傷事件，就連慌張都不敢太大動作。

海馬趁機摸上他的臉，先是用舌尖輕輕舔了舔他的臉頰，在城之內癢得將頭別過一邊時，海馬又對著他赧紅的耳根呼氣說話，低沉黏膩的聲音聽起來既曖昧又情色：

「我喜歡你才跟你做這種事，所以......不要拒絕我。」

海馬那句＂喜歡＂讓城之內瞬間舉白旗投降，他像是被下了蠱般，滿臉通紅地輕點著頭，接著緩緩放鬆，在察覺到對方身體不再緊蹦後，海馬隨即將城之內重新壓回床上，開始認真地辦事。

「嗯......唔......」城之內雙手攀著海馬的肩，被動地接受那強勢的索吻。

相碰的唇瓣、絞纏的軟舌、噴灑在彼此鼻間的溫熱氣息，與心儀已久的男人唇舌相濡讓城之內受寵若驚、但也令他興奮得幾乎昏厥。

越親越上火的兩人呼吸聲越來越重，渾身發熱的城之內也沒了一開始的含蓄，不但主動解開海馬的睡衣、還急躁地伸手撫摸對方每一寸肌膚，海馬則是將城之內的背心上捲到胸口，又捏又舔地肆意品嚐著胸前脆弱的紅點。

「嗯哈......啊！」城之內變調的呻吟如同敲響戰爭的信號般，一流洩出聲就讓兩人的欲望瞬間爆燃，急著想洩欲的他們開始瘋狂地貪索著彼此，城之內套弄著自己半勃的分身，咬著牙忍耐後方被手指來回戳弄的異痛感。

「不行，還是太窄了......」

在沒有任何潤滑的幫助下，城之內後方光是插入兩根指頭就很吃力了，更何況還是海馬的大傢伙，在幾次用唾液滋潤硬闖但仍不得其門而入後，海馬有些氣餒地退了退，正當他煩惱著要不要去外面買條潤滑液再接再厲時，放置在桌上的手機突然不識時務地響起。

深夜11點才打來的電話絕非好事，海馬沒有理會那響得煩人的鈴聲、一心只想趕快發洩快活的他直接關機，怎知過沒多久、換海馬外套口袋裡的另一隻手機響了，響久後停、停一下後又繼續響，讓海馬差點沒爆粗口。

他看了一下來電者是神崎後大翻白眼，正想直接關機圖個耳根清靜時，對方的訊息突然出現在螢幕上：

『我要說警察先生的事！』

海馬皺眉，這訊息成功地吸引到他的注意力，還來不及反應、神崎就又打電話過來，海馬一接起就立刻聽到電話那一端傳來的驚慌聲音：

『社長！你不要說話，安靜地聽我說就好！我......我有偷聽到你今天跟武藤先生的談話，除了知道原來我最近常常莫名出錯全是警察先生的陷害外，我也總算懂了為什麼我最近常遭遇到一些怪事，那些工作失誤只是表面上看得到的部分，其他看不到的地方......』

神崎吞嚥了一口口水，故作冷靜續道：

『警察先生......傳輸病毒破壞我電腦裡的資料、還移植一些惡意程式截取我所有私人個資，我社群網站跟銀行的帳號密碼已經全部被更改了，手機號碼也不知道被公佈在哪裡......不只如此，今天搭電梯時，電梯門在我出來的突然闔上，我記得KC的電梯都有安全防夾裝置，但不知道為什麼，明明夾到了我的手，門卻沒開反而像是要夾斷我的手般往內緊閉，一直到我出聲喊救命門才打開......』

『社長，為了我自己的生命安全，我決定放棄這份工作，明天陪你跑完最後一個行程後我就會離職，但即使要走了，我也想提醒你，警察先生不是什麼善良的好人，他的保護行為太偏激了，他今天會這樣對付我、總有一天也一定會因為保全你而危害你身邊其他的人，你......你自己多保重。』

海馬就這樣滿頭霧水地結束了通話，聽完神崎一長串對城之內的控訴後他只覺得莫名其妙，要辭職明天再說就好，何必這麼晚了打電話過來像個怨婦一樣抱怨個沒完，真是有夠掃興。

「誰啊？」躺在床上的城之內問道。

「神崎，打電話抱怨你整他的事，」海馬一說完，城之內立刻心虛地別過臉，眼神裡滿是不屑，他悻悻然地辯解著：「誰叫他燙傷你......」

應該不只因為燙傷吧，還有吃醋......海馬內心笑道。

「算了，反正他明天幹完就要離職了，你以後別再這樣了。」海馬說完就爬回床上，從背後抱住城之內，邊親吻他的後頸邊調侃：「你是警察，不要因為吃醋就幹一些電子犯罪的事。」

「我才沒有......嗯哈、啊！」城之內話還沒說完，海馬就將還沒發洩的分身抵進他的臀縫，讓箭在弦上的硬挺用不插入的方式摩擦城之內的股間。

「唔哈...嗯你......你不進來嗎......」城之內紅著臉轉頭問，但卻被後方的海馬趁機用手臂固定住頭部猛吻嘴巴，被親得七葷八素的他陶醉地回應這個吻，直到彼此唇舌分離時，城之內才聽到海馬啞著聲音低喃道：

「不急，等下次準備好再進去......」海馬親了一下城之內的頭髮，接著開始挺腰加快摩擦的速度，城之內配合地用手掰開半邊臀瓣、方便海馬的分身滑蹭其中，但身體卻不時因為後方小口被頂弄而微微顫抖。

等到雙方都洩過一次後，兩人才滿足地相擁入睡。

在海馬熟睡後，城之內不動聲色地跳下床，走回自己房間，開著電腦默默地將這兩天故意搞砸的工作幫神崎一個個恢復原狀，其實海馬說得過於言重，他只是侵入介面用神崎的名義做些不影響KC業務的小惡作劇而已，這哪算什麼電子犯罪。

他有點訝異一向懦弱的神崎居然會直接向海馬告狀，但見海馬沒有對他多加怪罪、城之內也沒將事情放在心上。

況且......明天那個秘書就會離職、不會再出現在瀨人身邊了，城之內如釋重負地放鬆一笑。

他覺得今天真是他人生中最美好的一天，被說了喜歡，還做了那種事，照海馬的說法來推斷可能還有下一次......城之內邊想邊偷笑，嘴角不斷往上揚，臉上還浮出幸福的紅暈。

心情大好的他歡快地敲著鍵盤，決定明天要煮頓豐盛的晚餐來慶祝一番。

＿＿＿＿

今天是遊戲回德國的日子，也是海馬下一個開發案的勘察日，城之內一大早就先將早餐送到遊戲住的旅館，囑咐了幾句保重並互相擁抱後，就又趕到海馬與隨行人員的所在地。

這裡是跟海馬樂園位於同一塊山頭的電子零件廠，因工廠管理人年事已高、打算將廠房連同土地一起賣出好退休過生活，這讓一直想在樂園附近蓋連動渡假村的海馬十分有興趣，於是他帶著吵著要參與的圭平以及幾位相關領域的專家一同到現場探勘規劃。

「這邊地勢夠高，如果空間夠的話可以評估是否要跟海馬樂園那頭一起蓋纜車點，讓兩邊互通，這樣不管是到遊樂園還是到渡假村都能藉由纜車......」

海馬專心地聽著講解，但身旁的神崎卻不斷靠近，不是躲在他身後就是害怕地頻頻抓著他的衣角，惹得海馬忍不住動怒：「別靠這麼近！滾開！」

「警警警......警察先生看我的眼神很可怕......」神崎害怕地結巴說道，顫抖的手還怯怯地指向後方。

海馬往城之內的方向一看，果然看到城之內正惡狠狠地瞪著這邊，武藤遊戲說的對，城之內果然跟自己一樣，吃醋的表情完全一目瞭然。

海馬稍微推開神崎：「聽著，只要你離我遠一點，他就不會這樣看你。」

「但......但是、離你太遠我怕被他......」

「不會，你離我越遠越安全，你過去第一組那裡，不要跟著我。」海馬將神崎支離身邊，繼續轉頭跟專家談論正事。

第一組就是由圭平帶隊的一行人，主要是觀察廠房內部構造，雖然海馬本意是蓋渡假村，但如果評估結果不妥的話，他也可以考慮是否接收這間工廠就近當海馬樂園的設備修繕維護點。

海馬在戶外探勘到一個段落後，他就讓隨行人員自由行動休息十來分鐘。

不知怎的，他總覺得有些不安，心緒不寧的感覺就像當初在虛擬體驗館那樣，讓他渾身不對勁。

他左右張望，四周都沒看到城之內蹤影，是因為他不在所以才這麼沒安全感的嗎？海馬自嘲地笑了笑。

這時老廠長從遠方跑來，氣喘吁吁地問海馬有沒有看到他十歲的孫子，說是因為今天學校只上半天、孩子下午沒人顧所以只好帶來工廠，結果卻不知道跑到哪。

「我沒看到任何小孩子。」海馬回道，正巧他要到廠內找城之內，於是他就跟老廠長說：「或許在工廠裡面，我等等進去再幫你留意。」

海馬語畢，就直接轉身打算進廠內找人，怎知才走沒兩步，工廠就突然「砰」地發出一個劇烈的爆炸聲，接著爆炸的起始點二樓開始散出陣陣黑煙，從窗戶看還可以見到廠內有閃爍的火光，原本廠內的人陸陸續續跑了出來。

「有爆炸！！！」「裡面失火了！！！」「還有人在裡面！！」

老廠長發現廠房著火，下一秒像是想到什麼般慌亂地衝向前方：

「健太！健太在不在裡面！？」老廠長神色著急地一個個問現場的人以及跑出來的生還者、但每個人只顧找認識的人，完全沒人理會他，這讓老廠長急得又是抓頭又是跺腳的。

海馬則是愣怔地站在原地，面對眼前突然其來的混亂場面他完全反應不及，他看著從廠內跑出來一個個灰頭土臉的人，這些人幾乎都是第一組的成員......

海馬突然心一震，抓起第一個衝出來的神崎劈頭就問：

「圭平在哪！？你們副社長人呢！？」

「副......咳副社長...咳咳、還在裡面......他在二樓機房......所以我、咳......跑出來時沒遇到他......」

圭平在爆炸的二樓？神崎的話讓海馬的心瞬間涼了一半，他臉色鐵青、平常冷靜的藍眸裡此時只剩下無措的驚慌。

眼前的廠房不斷冒出濃濃黑煙、人們的尖叫及建築物被燒毀的劈啪聲混雜著腦裡的嗡叫直戳著幾近裂開的大腦，火光像是同時燒掉他的理智般讓他什麼也思考不了。

這裡是山區，等消防隊來還要一段時間......但是圭平在裡面.....圭平在裡面.....

完全無法冷靜的海馬緊握拳頭，再也按捺不了的他下一秒就拿了桶水往自己身上淋，他顧不得周遭傳來「社長！」的叫喚聲，一心只想救弟弟逃出火海的急迫讓他毫不猶豫地往工廠的方向直奔。

「瀨人！」

城之內這時突然從左方樹林快速衝了出來、在廠房大門前成功攔截住海馬，並用雙手環抱住海馬的腰阻止他繼續向前跑。

被阻撓救援讓海馬激動地掙脫，他嘴裡不斷嘶喊著「放開、放開我！圭平在裡面！」還用力搥打城之內以企圖讓他鬆手。

「冷靜一點！瀨人！裡面失火了、你現在進去一定會受傷的！」成年男子劇烈的掙扎以及背上傳來的疼痛讓城之內有些抱不住，但他仍緊緊圈住海馬、並吃力地一步步往反方向推。

「難不成你要我眼睜睜看著圭平燒死在裡面嗎！？」

海馬說完就毫不留情地往城之內腹部踢去、還用力肘擊他的後頸，一時的暈眩讓城之內的手有些鬆脫，但隨即又晃了下頭繼續不屈不撓地抱緊，任憑海馬怎麼甩都甩不掉。

瞠目欲裂的海馬忍不住怒吼：「你這個煩人的垃圾到底想做什麼？圭平在裡面啊、現在進去說不定還來得及救他，為什麼要阻止我！」

「不行！圭......圭平如果真有個萬一......我很遺憾、但唯獨你、我不能讓你出事！」

城之內這番話徹底激怒了海馬，城之內的意思很明白了，只要自己安然無恙，那圭平就算死了也沒關係，他們兩兄弟從小到大相依為命到現在，什麼時候輪到城之內這個外人來評斷兩兄弟的命孰輕孰重？自己的命在城之內的眼裡是最重要的，圭平於他不也同樣如此？

或許是氣急到失了理智，海馬突然抽出城之內配在腰間的槍，二話不說就對準自己腦門。

「不想讓我出事？」海馬狠瞪著城之內，故意針對他說：「你再攔我，圭平要是真有什麼三長兩短，我就立刻自殺給你看！」

「瀨人！」城之內焦急地想搶過警槍，但海馬的姆指隨即扳下擊錘，嚇得他完全不敢再靠近：「你冷靜一點！我這麼做全是為你好，你能不能不要這麼衝動！」

「為我好？」不知怎的，昨晚神崎的話突然浮現在海馬腦海裡：

『警察先生不是什麼善良的好人，他的保護行為太偏激了，總有一天絕對會因為保全你而危害你身邊其他的人。』

是啊，城之內現在就是為了保護自己而危害圭平，城之內會對自己產生這麼病態的保護是為什麼？不就純粹只是想得到成就感嘛？於是海馬憤怒地咬牙切齒道：

「你這種偏激的保護是為我好？少說得這麼好聽！你的那些保護有哪次出發點是為了別人？說到底根本只是為了讓自己發病時能好過一點的利己行為罷了！」

「不、我......」

「像你這種有問題的自私傢伙能理解正常人寧願付出生命也要保護重要之人的心情嗎！對我來說，圭平就是這樣的存在！所以要用我這條命去救他，我也在所不惜！」

海馬的咄咄逼人讓城之內完全招架不住，他的雙手開始顫抖、微紅的雙眼也急得快哭出來，但卻拿自殺要脅的海馬完全沒輒，最後他只能低下頭，眼神灰敗地說：

「我知道了......」

海馬以為城之內終於妥協，正打算閃過他準備往工廠裡面衝時，城之內卻突然動了起來，只見他頭一轉就直接用手臂捂著口鼻、接著直直衝進滿是紅色火光的工廠裡。

「城之內！」

海馬的呼喊沒有讓城之內停下腳步，他就這樣眼睜睜地看著一個穿著警服的藏青色背影毫無防護地衝進火場，任大片濃煙將他的身影吞噬在黑暗中。

海馬錯愕地站在原地，腦中的思緒已經徹底亂成一團。

怎麼回事？為什麼反而是城之內衝進去了？他是要警告城之內不准再阻撓他啊，照理說城之內妥協後應該讓出一條路讓他進去救圭平才對，怎麼會變成城之內為了圭平捨命衝進火場......？ 

海馬看著自己拿槍柄的手，早已恍然的答案讓他懊悔地不想面對。

城之內哪裡是為了圭平......他是為了自己，因為不管是讓他留在原地舉槍自斨、還是讓他進去救人，兩種方式都有風險，為了保自己周全以及避免自己受傷，所以城之內才乾脆直接冒險獨自一人衝進去將圭平救出來......

他僅僅只是處於風險下而已、城之內就甘願為了他連命都不要了，這種完全置個人生死於度外的保護行為怎麼會是自私？自私的是對城之內說那種混帳話的自己才對！

海馬蒼白著臉望向眼前起火的工廠，兩個重要之人正身陷火海的事實讓他的整顆心如螞蟻啃蝕般焦急難受，緊張、恐懼、慌亂、懊悔、無能為力等等負面情緒層層籠罩著他，緊咬的下唇已經浮現血痕。

神崎不知道什麼時候走到海馬後方，他輕輕拉著海馬衣角，神情膽怯地說：「社長......這、這個一定是人為的縱火......」

海馬沒有理會神崎，他一雙眼睛緊盯著廠房大門，只希望此時能有奇跡發生。

「是、是警察先生......」神崎逕自說著：

「他......他一定是看我不順眼、知道我被社長叫去第一組後，就針對二樓放火想除掉我......全部的人只有他沒有不在場證明、他剛剛從樹林中跑出來很詭異啊！一定有什麼......唔！」

神崎話說到一半就被海馬伸手緊捂住下半臉，手指像是要擠碎他的顴骨般狠狠緊掐，神崎害怕地渾身發抖，海馬沉著聲警告道：「不想死就給我閉嘴。」狠厲的目光僅管兇如惡煞，但眼眶卻明顯泛著紅。

在城之內衝進火場後約三分鐘，兩三台消防直升機的聲音由遠至近地傳來，並從空中進行滅火。

一些登陸的消防員也全副武裝、準備分頭衝入火場救人，海馬焦急得整顆心都快被扯出來了，正當他跟消防隊長告知火場內的人數狀況時，周遭突然騷動了起來：

「人出來了！」

「是剛剛衝進去的警察！還有......兩個生還者！」

海馬聞言，立刻轉頭往廠房大門看，他看見一個深色身影前方抱著一個小孩、後方又揹著一身白西裝的人衝破濃濃煙霧從門口跑出來，直奔約50公尺到達安全範圍後，深色身影才脫力地跪倒在地，前後揹抱的兩人也隨之在地上滾了一圈。

「圭平！！城之內！！」海馬飛快地衝上前，才一靠近就發現三人都戴著面罩。

他先是將躺在地上的大人面罩拿掉，雖然一身白衣及臉上幾乎都被燻黑，但清楚可辨識這是圭平沒錯，海馬輕探他的鼻息，尚有微弱的呼吸讓海馬總算鬆一口氣。

小孩則是自己拔下頭罩，被城之內抱在懷裡的他幾乎沒受太多影響，呼的一聲就拍拍褲子站起來，遠方的老廠長見到孫子平安無事，連忙跑了過來一把摟住小孩。

「健太！幸好你沒事！我擔心死了！」老廠長稍微檢查男孩身體是否有受傷、確認完後隨即對著城之內深深一鞠躬：

「警察先生，真的......非常感謝您，謝謝您救了健太！」

縮在老廠長旁邊的男孩也探頭出來，一雙大眼裡閃著崇拜的光：「警察哥哥！謝謝你！你好勇敢、好帥！」

累到癱坐在地的城之內輕搖著頭，邊咳邊喘息地說：「是圭平......跟健太......聰明，他們找到機房的氧氣罩......還將白色LED警示燈帶在身邊......我一進去、咳咳......煙太濃什麼看不到，但他們的光......很明顯......」

一聽見城之內的聲音，海馬這才戰兢地將視線移向那道金色身影。

他的警衣已經有部分燒毀、曝露在外的肌膚也無一沒被烘紅，金色髮尾甚至有幾縷捲黑，渾身散發著熱氣與些許焦味，從火場中救出人的他看起來狼狽至極。

「城之內......」海馬一摸上城之內燙熱的臉頰，對方疲憊的臉上隨即露出淡淡的微笑。

他一句話都沒說、但澄澈的雙眼卻明白地流露出＂太好了，你沒事＂的訊息，這讓再也承受不住內心自責的海馬瞬間情緒潰堤。

他一把拉過城之內、雙手緊緊擁住那副溫熱的身軀，不捨的眼神裡流露出痛苦的懊悔及歉疚，頭靠在城之內肩上的他此時就如同一個做錯事的小孩，不只嘴裡不停重複同樣的話、還像是想尋求原諒般拼命攥緊對方的衣服：

「......對不起......我說了過份的話......對不起......對不起......」

城之內先是安慰似輕拍海馬的背，接著又像是想到什麼似地立刻激靈起來：「對、對了！圭平！他的面罩是壞的、現在會昏迷應該是因為跑出來時吸入過多濃煙......快送他去醫院！」

海馬不想這時候放開城之內，但弟弟的情況又不容拖延，於是他留戀似地緊抱一會後，就鬆開抱著城之內的手，改橫抱起昏倒的圭平、打算直接將他帶到救護直昇機上。

只是海馬甫一起腳就又倏地停下腳步，他轉頭問：「你不一起來嗎？」

城之內搖搖頭：「先把位置留給更需要的傷者吧、我......沒什麼事，坐著休息一下就好。」

「那你休息完要趕緊過來跟我會合。」海馬臨走前特別向城之內囑咐道，看到後者笑著跟他揮手後，他才抱著圭平跑向消防直升機。

癱坐在地上的城之內目送海馬離開，正當他稍做喘息完準備起身時，口袋裡的手機突然響起。

這下可總算連繫上了！

在跟著海馬進山區後，因為訊號不好，所以城之內漏接了好幾通遊戲的來電，好不容易穿越樹林到信號比較好的地方回撥，怎知換遊戲沒接到，一來一往兩人錯過許多次通話。

城之內看了下手錶，現在遊戲也差不多要登機了吧？於是他拿起手機、按下通話鍵，準備跟遊戲好好道別一番，怎知城之內話還沒說出口，遊戲就焦急地先行發聲：

「城之內君！我知道編號7......也就是教主是誰了！」

一聽到教主兩字、城之內立刻跳了起來，專注於通話的他沒發現身後緩緩走近一個身影，在他正要開口問個究竟時，後腦勺突然毫無防備地遭到一記重擊，就連疼痛都還感覺不到、他就眼前一黑，碰地一聲倒在地上。

電話另一端的遊戲因訊號斷續所以沒發覺到城之內的異狀，他趁著難得通話順暢的這段時間，滔滔不絕地說出最後的編號7謎底：

「你聽我說，那個符號不是三個1、而是小寫的字母L、數字1跟大寫的字母I！那是長得相像的三個字元，只有畫底線的是真的1，後面的sic是日文真一（sin-i-chi）的字首縮寫，十字架代表神，把十字架放名字前面可以解讀成＂神前＂，神前這個姓氏（Kanzaki）跟神崎的發音一樣，所以教主的名字是神崎真......」

不等通話結束，城之內身後的人立刻抬起腳將手機踩得稀巴爛，一下接著一下越踩越用力，一雙凶狠的目光完全沒有以往的單純無辜。

「......本來想利用海馬圭平的死來挑撥你跟海馬瀨人，沒想到人居然被你平安救出來了。」

神崎架起昏倒的城之內，稍微左右張望後、用攙扶傷者的姿勢當障眼法，不動聲色地將城之內帶到人煙較稀少的樹林裡。

穿過樹林後來到一處地勢高約兩層樓的山崖地，他朝陡峻的崖壁及崖地湍急的水流看了看，彎起的嘴因興奮冷笑而露出一排小白牙：

「既然火燒不死你，那就試試水吧？」

接著手一使力、將昏迷的城之內活生生推下山崖，見小小的身體急墜至湍流中，他才愉悅地朝崖底笑著揮手：

「永別囉，警察先生。」

TBC

——————

沒想到貼lof被擋了TT  
只是想過過乾癮的肉渣啊啊啊(毆


End file.
